The librarians and the light of redemption
by dourdan
Summary: The Librarians X Star. Star is a show on Fox about the Atlanta music scene. Jahil died at the end of season 2 leaving behind friends, family and a lot of people who he never had the chance to say goodbye to. Can Cassandra use her powers to help him find peace?
1. Chapter 1

"I want everyone to know I'm ok, and I'm so sorry…" Jahil's voice echoed on the wind, through the darkness of the night.

Simone opened her eyes, brushing her long black hair from her face. It had started to become curly again, flowing down her back in waves. The youngest member of 'Take Three,' she left the now broken girl group and followed Angel (Jahil's nephew) back to the Dominica Republic. "Did you hear that?" Simone whispered as she laid resting in his arms.

Angel opened his eyes, looking out the window at the night sky. "No, Simone." He kissed her cheek. A cool breeze brushed through the room, hitting a set of old wooden wind chimes in a rhythmic fashion. It almost sounded like a marimba beat. "Go back to sleep, baby."

Portland, Oregon-

Cassandra opened her eyes. She had been sleeping in one of the research labs of the library's headquarters when she heard the unmistakable sound of Latin music. It was coming from the transport door. She checked the log book; there were no records of any supernatural events or people in need of her help. Examining the door itself, she noticed that the location program wasn't set to any particular coordinates, it simply glowed with an ethereal light.

Cassandra opened the door without hesitation. The young red-head and her team had been to hell and back, there was literally nothing that could frighten or even surprise her. The area appeared to be in the mountains of Peru. This was strange since the transport door usually connected directly to an existing door; a front gate, a bedroom closet, even a restroom. But this door just appeared, like a hole in the fabric of time and space.

A man was sitting on a rock, leaning forward as he played a vintage guitar.

"Hello?" she said softly. "I'm Cassandra."

The figure turned. The tall, Hispanic, man had the kind face of a father. But his eyes were filled with sadness. "I'm called Jahil. Or at least I was." The guitar vanished from his hands as he stood up to look out at the mountain range. "I think I'm dead."

"I never met anyone who died." She walked closer, her hand reaching for his. "I've met vampires and ice giants and…" Looking into his eyes she could feel herself blush. "That's not important."

Jahil smiled at her. "You're sweet. Are you an angel?" He shook his head, answering his own question. "This doesn't feel like heaven." In all honesty, when I passed away I feel like I left a lot of things unsaid. You know what I mean?"

"Like maybe you're stuck?" Cassandra asked. "You don't seem like a bad person."

Jahil chuckled. "You didn't know me."

"I'd like to." The words were so soft as they escaped her lips.

"To get to know me?" Jahil raised an eyebrow. Though out his life he had a difficult time trusting people and getting people to trust him. Perhaps this was some kind of a cosmic gift.

"Yeah," Cassandra shrugged. "It's kind of what my team does; we help people."

"Sure, I mean it's worth a shot. What do I have to do?"

Cassandra turned around. The glowing door was still present. "Are you able to walk through that door?"

"I'm willing to try."

She took Jahil's hand. His skin felt cold. But then he squeezed her hand, with nervous energy. He suddenly felt warm. Hand in hand they stepped through the door, to the shock of the rest of Cassandra's team.

"Where have you been?" asked a tall older man with white hair. Jenkins was their leader. An immortal knight he was usually the one manning the door and searching the news for any supernatural incidents that needed their attention.

"Peru?" Cassandra replied. "I'm not 100% sure. But, this is Jahil. Jahil this is Jenkins."

Jahil reached out to shake his hand but Jenkins just took a step back.

Cassandra turned to the other three members of her team who had all been uncomfortably awoken from sleep. "This is Eve, our combat leader."

The elegant supermodel blonde shook Jahil's hand. "You can call me Colonel Baird."

"Colonel?" Jahil bit his lip as his eyes glanced down her body.

"Yes, Colonel," Eve said as she wrenched his wrist.

Jahil flinched in pain. "Quite a grip you've got there."

"Eve... I mean Colonel Baird is our combat expert," Cassandra said sweetly. "Moving on, this is Jacob."

A rugged cowboy stepped forward. He raised his chin to try to look intimidating but at 5'10" it had little effect.

It was only then Cassandra noticed how tall Jahil was. 6'2" if she had to guess. "Jacob is our historian, the academic brains of the team."

Jahil held out his hand.

Jacob only nodded.

Cassandra shook her head. It was not uncommon for her team to be suspicious of strangers. "And finally we have Ezekiel, our superstar master thief."

Ezekiel shook Jahil's hand. "And social media expert. I know who you are."

All eyes turned to the young Asian-Australian thief. "You were one of the managers tangled up with all of that mess in Atlanta. the girl group 'Take three', the two male singers, 'Angel and Anthony.' And Angel was your nephew, right? Sorry, mate I was more of a fan of the girls. Whatever happened to the fourth one, Eva?"

Now Jahil looked nervous. "A lot happened. A lot happened with a lot of people. that's why I think I'm stuck here."

"In Portland?" Eve asked.

"No, mate, he's dead." Ezekiel pointed out. "If I remember the article, it was a gunshot wound to the kidney. You might have survived if you didn't have pre-existing damage from years of drug addiction."

"What article was this?" Jahil asked.

"You obituary."

"I figured, but where did you find it? Who wrote it?

"That's easy." Ezekiel took out his phone. "Let's see, it was posted to the front page of Midtown Sound news page, by Ayanna Floyd."

"Ayanna Floyd," Jahil muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair. "That's a surprise."

"Why is that?" Cassandra asked.

"We didn't leave things on the good terms."

"Maybe she's the key!" Cassandra said excitedly. "We need to find Ayanna Floyd! You need to speak to her, to make things right!"

Jenkins cleared his throat. "I hate to express the obvious. But our new friend will not be able to leave this room if he is, in fact, a ghost."

Cassandra touched Jahil's cheek. Her hand passed through. "I have an idea." Using her powers she scanned his form. She knew what he was, who he was. and with one kiss they became one.

"Atlanta." Cassandra's voice was a strange mix of male and female. "Set the door for Atlanta, Georgia."


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra opened the door. As usual, the Library's transporter door opened to an actual door. She hoped it was one of relevance. It was a hotel janitor closet. "Ok, I can work with this." She threw on a uniform and started to walk the halls. "Jahil Rivera, are you here?" she asked out loud. Cassandra had a unique power. The young redhead's mind worked on a different level, creating imagery that only she could see. As a member of the Librarians, she used her power to solve mathematical puzzles. She could also map out entire buildings (so she could easily find her way out.) But Cassandra needed to know if the ghost of Jahil Rivera made it through the portal with her. "Do you know this place?"

"I think I do," his voice was deep and masculine but with a sense of innocence and confusion. Jahil appeared next to her, his ghostly form was transparent, much like Cass's usual visions.

"This is where Ayanna Floyd stayed when her father first kicked her off the record label."

"Oh, perfect," Cass replied happily. She was about to take a step into the hallway when she felt a solid arm tackle her.

"Cass!" It was her teammate Jacob. The Oklahoma born cowboy had always been like an overprotective big brother to her. "Seriously?"

"I didn't see any volunteers," she said sweetly.

"Because you darted out the door!" Jacob growled. He looked around, there were more than a few security cameras at the upscale hotel. "We need to get out of here and make an actual plan."

Cass had to admit he was correct. Unless... "Did Ezekiel come with you?" If the team's tech expert was there, their quest to locate Ayanna Floyd would be much easier.

"No, he's back at headquarters," Jacob sighed. "We don't even know where we are."

"Jahil does," she pointed out. "He's here!"

Jacob's demeanor did not change. "That doesn't change the fact that we need a plan."

Suddenly the elevator opened and a team of three armed security guards started to look around. "According to the camera footage, that redhead girl should be around here someplace."

Jacob uttered a swearword before pulling Cass to the fire exit. They made it to the side alleyway, before casually walking to the sidewalk.

Cass ran straight into a tall girl with long black hair.

"Oh, God I'm so sorry," the girl said, as she tripped, dropping her bag.

To Cassandra, this girl seemed shy, timid but undeniably beautiful. "My fault entirely." Cassandra locked eyes with the girl and smiled. "Simone?"

"Do I know you?"

The word had not come from Cassandra but from the ghost of Jahil as he passed his hand through her. He took a step back before speaking again. "Simone is my god-daughter. But she probably thinks you know her name from her work with Motown records."

"I'm an old friend of Jahil Riveria and I'm such a huge fan of your work, Simone," Cassandra said.

Simone to smiled. "Jahil, he was a good man. Are you here to visit him?"

"Yes, I am, my name is Cassie and this is Jacob, my-" Cass paused with a smirk, "my bodyguard."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Cassie is kind of a big deal."

"Oh, ok," Simone said with a nod. It was clear she was trying to think of an excuse to walk away from the awkward interaction.

Jahil whispered in Cassie's ear. "Ask her about Angel."

"How's Angel?" Cassie blurted out a little too casually. She could already see Simone's pained expression.

"Angel's gone."

Jahil's ghost touched Cassie's shoulder. "My nephew's gone?"

Cass knew he wanted to meld with her, to speak to this Simone girl using his own words. But in his current state, there was a real possibility she would lose control of the situation. And since she was not used to channeling the dead, that was not a risk she was willing to take. "I'm so sorry. When did that happen?"

Simone walked to a nearby wall since there was no place to sit. She looked to the sky as if to pray. "I don't want to talk about my husband." It was clear by her expressions that wave after wave of memories were flooding her mind. Simone sank to her knees, holding her head in her hands like someone with a migraine headache. "I mean, I don't even know you."

Cass took a seat beside Simone while Jacob stood to the side. She was always better at the emotional stuff. "That's not the main reason, you don't want to talk about Angel," Cassie's voice went soft as she reached for Simone's hand, "When Jahil died, you were there. Weren't you?"

Simone nodded.

"Angel wanted to say goodbye but he was too late."

"Are you a psychic?" Simone asked with a laugh.

"As much of a psychic as the ones who make it on TV are."

"Well, you're good. Whatever you are," Simone chuckled. "When Jahil died there had been issues. Mainly one issue; keeping Angel under contract. That was the music industry; contracts that keep musicians like trading cards. But thing is, Jahil was cutting his people loose. He wanted to do the right thing and..." Simone blinked tears from her eyes.

"And?" Cassandra asked.

"And I don't know, I just don't know. Over this past few months, I've been through some shit. I can't help but think back to happier times. Jahil was a conman, a liar and an addict but he worked his ass off to make me and my sister's dreams come true. I can't help but think about what would have happened if Jahil had survived that bullet. Would he have changed? Would he have gotten clean? Even with Ayanna Floyd..." Simone's lips parted into a genuine smile at the mention of the name.

"You were close friends with Ayanna Floyd," Cassandra said out loud as more of a statement than a question.

"Jahil told you that?"

"He told me a lot of things." Cass only then realized that she never explained how exactly she knew Jahil during his life.

"So, you knew Jahil from rehab or something?" Simone asked.

Cassandra's eyes lit up. With her experience in the medical field (and mental institutions) 'rehab' was a story she could roll with. "Yeah, something like that."

"Jahil Rivera and Ayanna Floyd; they were two broken, really messed up people. But sometimes, under the right circumstances, fate can take two things that are broken beyond repair and combine them to make something beautiful."

"I guess the world will never know the kind of man Jahil could have been."

Simone nodded sadly. "It's a real shame."

"Do you know where I can find Ayanna Floyd?" Cassandra asked. "I kinda want to meet her."

"Start by finding Jahil," Simone said as she stood up, "the legendary Miss Floyd won't be far."

Jahil's grave; that was the plan.


	3. Chapter 3

From the obituary, Cassandra and Jacob knew where Jahil Rivera's memorial had been held but they were at a loss as to where he was actually buried. The cemetery was a large, public, place. Cass closed her eyes, desperate to channel Jahil's spirit. "Please tell me you have some idea where you're buried."

Jacob pushed ahead. "Let's start at the chapel, I mean there has to be someone in charge here."

"I think I hear a car," Cass said, turning around. Someone was driving up the cemetery road to a specific grave.

'Carlotta,' Jahil whispered.

"You saw who was in the car?" Cass asked out loud.

Jacob looked at her annoyed. "If you're going to have a conversation with a ghost, do me a favor and do it telepathically."

"Don't worry I'll fill you in after we catch that car." Cass started to power walk after the car, making sure to keep a reasonable distance.

After a while, the car stopped, and a figure emerged. The African American woman was tall, somewhat imposing, with dark glasses and shoulder-length hair with maroon-purple highlights.

"Carlotta Brown?" Cassandra said out loud. As Jahil's spirit passed through her body he was imparting his wisdom, memories and other random info that might prove useful in concocting a believable back story.

Carlotta turned around. "Yes? Can I help you with something?"

"Hello, you don't know me but my name is Cassie Cillian and this is Jacob, my personal assistant. I'm actually looking for an old friend of mine, Jahil Rivera. He told me so much about you."

Carlotta's face clearly said, 'He talked to you about me? 'Cause I've never heard of you,' but with Cassie's sweet demeanor her actual response was much kinder. "Oh? Like what kind of things?"

Cass blinked her eyes. Jahil's memories flashed through her mind. But a few stood out. "You married him on a dare, during your twenty-first birthday party." She could see an image of them together, back in their youth. Carlotta was an eighties pop star diva with big hair and Jahil was young, strong, with the dreams of an artist. "You were both drunk and high but you stayed married for decades." More images flashed. She saw the drugs, the deaths, the pain, but also the triumphs. The creative victories at Midtown Sound records; Angel, Andy, Simone, Alex, and of course, Star. "You were his best friend, toughest rival, but through it all, you were always his inspiration."

Carlotta paused and pursed her lips. She shook her head, removed her glasses to wipe tears from her eyes. "Wow. I'm surprised I never met you. Actually, I'm not that surprised. How did you know Jahil? Were you one of his crazy dream projects?"

"You could say that," Cass replied with her signature sweet smile. Images flashed through her head; Detroit, Miami, New York- that could work! "I met him when I was an undergrad at NYU."

"NYU?"

"I was a theatre major with dreams of Broadway. Jahil, he wanted to make me a star but my dreams pulled me in a more academic direction. I ended up getting my degree in biomechanics but we never lost touch. By the way, do you know Ayanna Floyd?"

"Jahil talked to you about Ayanna Floyd?" Carlotta was clearly trying to piece together a timeline.

"Yeah," Cass replied casually. "The last time Jahil and I talked, he told me she was someone I should meet. I mean, that was a while ago, but I still kinda..."

"Well, you just missed her. She moved to Chicago not too long ago."

"Chicago?"

"I guess she just needed a new start," Carlotta said with a shrug.

"Well, I guess that's where I'll head next. Thanks for your help." Out of the corner of her eye, Cassandra saw the name on the closest grave. They had found Jahil's final resting place. She approached the tall, cross-shaped headstone and bowed her head. She got down on her knees as she stroked her fingers over the words; 'Jahil Manuel Rivera; father, husband, visionary.' A smile crept across her lips. "King of Kings and Lord of Lords. The Jahil I knew was never one for flowers and fanfare."

Jacob took a step towards her. "Cass?"

Cassandra knew why: her voice was not her own, "Jahil always told me; speak from the heart, sing from the soul." As the words fell from her lips in a dreaming monotone, Jahil's voice could be heard echoing on the wind.

'Speak from the heart, sing from the soul.'

Cassandra started to hum an old song that she had not heard since she was a child.

(Fame, 1980)

"I sing the body electric,  
I celebrate the me yet to come," her voice started out soft, small, but there was no question- she could sing.

"I toast to my own reunion  
When I become one with the sun," Cassandra closed her eyes as her voice raised into a Broadway-like tone that she had never experienced before.

"And I'll look back on Venus,  
I'll look back on Mars,  
And I'll burn with the fire of ten million stars.  
And in time, and in time we will all be stars." Cassandra opened her eyes and stood up to see Carlotta smiling and Jacob looking genuinely concerned.

"How long are you two going to be in town?" Carlotta asked. It was clear she now believed Cassandra's story. "You must know all about Mary and the girls. Some of them might be out of town but I'd love to show you around Atlanta and you can tell me all about NYU."

Jacob stepped between them. "That sounds great, let me get your number and we'll get back to you." No sooner did Carlotta offer a business card, he pulled Cassandra and himself through a nearby crypt door that should have been locked.

Cassandra shoved him away as they passed through the door into what actually looked like a crypt. "When did you have time to call for a portal door?"

"Ezekiel has been tracking us from headquarters," Jacob explained as he looked around. "But this doesn't look like headquarters." He took out his phone and dialed a special line that connected to headquarters via the paranormal energy fields known as Leylines. "Ezekiel? What's up with the portal?"

"I lost you guys!" Ezekiel shouted through the phone. "You're not even registering on planet Earth."

"Can you at least reopen the portal?"

Jahil's ghost reappeared, as the line went dead. "He can't but she can."

Jacob groaned, "of course you're still here."

Jahil snapped his fingers, causing a samba beat to echo throughout the cavernous space. "Can't lose me that easily."

"Not for lack of trying," Jacob muttered.

The room lit up with purple and gold lights, looking like a dance club.

Jacob looked defeated. "Ezekiel, track us as soon as we reappear on the grid. Assuming we can even make it back."

Cassandra smiled, spinning around to the beat. "So glad you believe in me."

Jahil just shook his head. "Cassie, this is your domain, take us to Chicago.

to be concluded.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassandra Cillian focused her power on the doorway in front of her. She had been to Chicago a few times during her time with the Librarians so she knew what to focus on. But she did not expect to open the portal door to a parking garage.

Jacob seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "Is he still here?"

"Jahil?" Cass asked the dimly-lit concrete labyrinth. "I don't hear him." She closed her eyes to channel the spirit of Jahil Rivera, but her thoughts were coming up empty. Was he truly gone? She pushed the door she had just come through, but there was only the elevator room. "Jahil please give me a sign you're still here."

As if on cue a song started to play. It was an R&B dance track with a distinct Afro-Cuban beat and sounded like it was coming from a car the next floor up. "Do you hear that? We have to go up."

"Since up in the way out I'd have to agree," Jacob replied.

"Have you been here before?"

"I'm an academic historian, I've been to Chicago before. We're right under People's Park."

Cassie smiled when suddenly a single memory rushed through Cassandra's mind.

 _Jahil died of a weak heart, a broken heart._

Cassandra saw a young woman with long black hair. This woman had a little boy, Jayden. But this wasn't in Chicago, this was a hospital.

"Cass?" Jacob grabbed her arm, shaking her back to reality. "We need to keep going."

"Yeah, of course." The followed the music to the street level and what they saw was truly awe-inspiring.

A world of light; sculptures that shone brightly as icons of creativity, ingenuity, and freedom.

In the snowy Chicago afternoon, there was one that caught Cass's attention. "The bean!" She ran towards the giant mirrored form.

"It's actually called Cloud Gate," Jacob said as he caught up to her.

The giant mirrored bean reflected back the faces of all who passed by. Dozens of faces, but only one who drew Cass's attention. "Ayanna Floyd..."

A tall woman with a long winter coat turned her head. "Hello, um do I know you?" Her arms were over her chest, she was clearly holding something. Or someone.

"I-um..." Cassandra was about to speak when she looked up at the 'cloud gate,' in the reflection she saw a ghostly face- "Jahil?"

Ayanna shifted the object in her arms. "You knew Jahil?" As she spoke the little face turned revealing a dark-eyed little girl.

"I did."

"We did." Jacob stood at Cassandra's side.

Cass was surprised, his voice seemed different, calm. She looked up at the mirror and saw why. Jahil's image was overlaying his, like a double-exposed film. It made sense, the way old photos sometimes captured spirits- but why?

"I'm Cassandra, and this is Jacob, my ..." she paused for a moment. Jacob was smiling, a warm, truly kindhearted smile. "My husband." She went into her story of being a theatre major at NYU who had the honor of meeting the amazingly talented music producer, Jahil Riveria, who inspired her to follow her dreams of becoming a medical research scientist.

Ayanna laughed. "That does sound like Jahil. He was always," she paused to adjust the baby in her arms, "always wise. He believed in people, his music, he saw the beauty in the world in a way that I had never experienced." She looked up at the reflection. "Except no one ever believed in him."

Jacob placed his hand on the woman's shoulder. "He died apologizing, trying to make things right."

"I guess you could say that. But seriously, if he had survived what would he have done next?"

"I would have moved on." Jacob reached out to touch the baby's cheek. The little girl only smiled. "I would have kept going because I had nothing to stay for."

Ayanna smiled, looking up at the reflection.

Was she seeing the same thing Cass was?

Jahil was standing at Ayanna's side, speaking in his own voice. "I would have given anything to stay with you."

Ayanna stood speechless. She blinked her eyes while shaking her head, as if trying to wake up from a dream. "Wow, just wow."

There was no mention of the fact that Jahil was legally married to Carlotta Brown at the time of his death.

Maybe it was all true, maybe he would have stayed with Ayanna. Or maybe he just wanted a reason to feel wanted.

Cass walked up to the couple, still looking at the reflection. "What's the baby's name?"

The little girl turned her head and looked at Jacob, giving a look of innocent confusion.

Ayanna kissed the baby's forehead. "Estrella Yaya Riveria."

Cass thought the name was adorable. "Hello, little Ester." She reached out to the baby, locking eyes as she touched her tiny hand. Did the Ester see Jahil? She had to. That was the key. "Can I hold her?"

"I guess." It took a little maneuvering but Ayanna was able to remove the baby from the carrier.

With the baby in her arms. Cass directed her gaze to the reflection. "Do you see your daddy?"

Ester giggled. "Da!"

There were tears in Jahil's eyes. "You named her Star?"

"She's the star you always wanted to create," Ayanna replied, speaking to Jahil's reflection. "She'll know about you, who you were; your music, your heart."

"I can't believe you gave her my name."

"Our daughter, our Star- she will grow up knowing the man her father was; the person you wanted to be."

Cass smiled as Jahil's reflection began to glow. She handed baby Star back to her mother. "Thank you."

Ayanna blinked tears from her eyes. "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you."

They started at the mirrored bean, basking in the heavenly glow until the light faded. Jacob's reflection now showed where it was meant to. He looked around dazed and confused like he had a headache. "It was nice to meet you Ms Floyd." He pulled out his phone as he started to walk away.

Cass knew what meant he was calling for a teleportation door. She hugged Ayanna and Star goodbye.

When she caught up to Jacob he was sitting on a bench near the door to a restroom. "You ready to go?"

"Yup."

"Did you have fun?"

Cass turned to him with a grin. "I always have fun." She took his hand as the door started to glow. "Just another day in the life of the Librarians."

the end


End file.
